1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to automotive seat assemblies, more particularly to adjustable automotive seat assemblies.
2. Background Art
Automotive seating assemblies are continuously advancing. The market for motor vehicles, particularly passenger vehicles, has expressed an interest for passenger vehicles that optimize comfort, flexibility and features within a vehicle's interior.
In the advent of increased popularity of passenger/cargo vehicles such as SUVs or minivans, flexibility in seating, seating arrangements, seat adjustments and the like are well received by the consumer market. Accordingly, automotive manufacturers have incorporated various flexible features, such as collapsible seats, foldable seats, removable seats and the like so that the passenger may arrange the seats in a desired fashion.
Due to advances in modern electronics, many electronics that were conventionally associated with audio/video equipment for home or personal use, have eventually made their way into vehicle interiors. Such electronics include televisions, video game systems or the like.
Advances in electronic technology have permitted utilization of exterior mounted cameras for receiving external images, which are subsequently displayed within the vehicle. Such displays assist, for example, in backing up, or driving in reverse, particularly in larger vehicles such as large sedans, sport utility vehicles (SUVs), minivans, or the like.
In view of the foregoing, a flexible seat assembly is needed, that provides multiple seating positions. Also a method for adjusting a seat assembly to multiple positions is needed.